


The Devil's Sonata

by thealyx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark!Harry, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Elemental AU!, I'm not kidding, LITERALLY, Like, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, No Plot/Plotless, Read at Your Own Risk, This goes nowhere, Tom Riddle is the Devil, Voldemort wins first war, WBWL, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, powerful!Harry, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealyx/pseuds/thealyx
Summary: This is the beginning,The beginning of an end.Two men summoned the Devil. Two children are born. One, mistaken. The other, glorified. Dark and Light. A mistake too grave to be fixed. Soon, everyone will play by the tune of the Devil.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello. Again. I guess? Anyways, have fun with this first chapter! :D

The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist.

~Roger Kint {The Usual Suspects}

...O.O.O….

The disease was spreading throughout the world of Elemente. The people were panicking. The disease was eating at their elemental powers, destroying it. The unlucky ones were already without their powers; many killed themselves, many other becoming Imaes, the bottom of the Elemente society. Imaes were those who were born from Elemental parents, but had no powers of their own. They were considered the worst of the worst.

Albus Dumbledore and his friend, Gellert Grindewald were getting desperate. They couldn't lose their elemental powers! Their powers were what set them apart. Made them special. Made them better.

So they set out into the world, trying to discover books that could save them from this crippling disease. Upon their many travels, they found one book, called: Summoning Divinity. It detailed that they could summon an angel that could eradicate all of their problems.

Albus and Gellert at the end of hope, and desperate, summoned the angel. The angel that they summoned was terrifyingly handsome. Strong cheekbones, wavy brown hair, and ice blue eyes. He tipped his fedora, smiling. "Is there anything that you need me to do?" He had asked.

"Yes, Mr….?" Gellert said.

The angel just smiled. "Riddle, but please, call me Tom."

"Well, alright, Tom. Surely you've heard of the world of Elemente," Albus said.

"Of course I have heard of the world of Elemente! It was where I learned all of my elemental powers," Tom replied.

"Well, you see, there is a slight problem in the world of Elemente right now. There is a disease that is destroying people's powers, many who are susceptible to the disease have already become Imaes," Gellert said, sneering.

Tom smirked. "I will be able to save you from this disease, I have the ability to eradicate it completely so that it will not come back," Albus and Gellert sighed in relief. "But it will come with a price."

"Anything," Albus said. "Anything to save the Elemente world."

Tom's smile turned shark-like. "Then the disease will be no more." Tom raised his hand, and a black ball flew into it. "You see here, Albus, this is the disease that has been killing your powers. It is a parasite, latching onto an Elemental core, sucking the powers out of it. It will leave to find a new victim as soon as it has turned its host into an Imae. And this is how I will destroy it." A ball of flames erupted from Tom's hand, burning the disease to ashes. "Your payment will come in due time." And with that, Tom erupted into flames, and as they cleared, the angel was nowhere to be seen.

*oo*OO*oo*

Albus put his wizened hands to his face and sighed. When had things gotten this bad? Albus had thought that the worst had passed when Tom had killed Gellert. Albus thought that that had been the payment. But Tom had only smiled when he asked him.

Now, Tom had destroyed the entire Elemente world, taking it as his own. Albus had found out too late that Tom was not an angel; he was the Devil in disguise. In this world, or Hell to be more accurate, it was to join Tom; or Voldemort now that everyone knew he was the Devil, or die.

Now, there was only small resistance, one in which Albus had created, but it held very little hope. Until now. Word had spread that a great seer had just made a prophecy. Entailing Voldemort's demise.

Dumbledore recited it in his head.

Two will be born on the day summer dies,

One in light, and one in dark,

Choose the right one and the Devil shall be no more,

But choose wrong,

The consequences shall be dire.

In the rebel camp that Dumbledore had set up, there were two women that were expecting at the end of July, Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter. It was already confirmed that Alice would be bearing one child, and Lily would be having twins. As soon as he heard that Lily was having twins, he knew that one of them was the child that would save them all.

*oo*OO*oo*

Screams echoed off of the walls in the make-shift hospital of the rebels. Lily was going through contractions and she didn't know how she would take the pain. She felt a reassuring hand cover hers. She smiled weakly up at James.

"Come on now, Miss, you're almost there! Just one last push!" The mediwitch said.

Lily grunted and with one last push, the child was out. "Congratulations Mrs. Potter! You are now the mother of healthy baby boys! Would you like to test what their starting elemental powers are?"

Lily tiredly nodded a yes. The mediwitch waved her hand over the first boy. He had a small tuft of red hair and hazel brown eyes. A glow encased the boy and a fire surrounded him. The mediwitch turned to Lily and James. "A fire elemental, what would you like to name him?"

"Charlus, Charlus James Potter," James said.

The mediwitch waved her hands again over the second boy. This one had black hair and deep, soulful eyes. A glow surrounded him, and the room dropped several degrees. Ice began to coat the edges of the room. Lily could see her own breath in the air. "And ice elemental, a rather strong one at that. And what would you like to name him?" The mediwitch said, smiling. The room went back to its natural temperature as the mediwitch ended the spell.

"Hadrian. Harry for short. Hadrian Peverell Potter," Lily said, smiling softly.

*oo*OO*oo*

Hadrian stared out of the window forlornly as he watched Charlus set fire to a small bush; much to his father's amusement. Their mother was angry, obviously, but not in a way that would last long. Hadrian's point was proven correct as she too started to laugh.

Hadrian sighed, why was Charlus so important? Sure, he was destined to defeat the Dark Lord, but that didn't entail leaving Hadrian out of it. Hadrian scowled, the room turning cold, the glass frosted over. Why was Charlus so loved? And yet, Hadrian tossed into the shadows? It was not fair.

Hadrian leaned against the window, the cool of the glass comforting him. His anger dissipated and the room went back to its normal temperature. A knock at the door drew him out of his musings. He saw Lily say something to James, and left the backyard. He heard the door open and his mother's voice say, "Oh! Professor Dumbledore! So nice of you to visit, would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water?"

Hadrian heard Dumbledore laugh. "No, no. Quite alright, I don't need to drink anything. I'm here to talk about Charlus' education. And Hadrian's as well." Hadrian scowled in his room. Dumbledore had almost forgotten that he existed.

"I thought that they were both going to learn here? At the rebel camp?" James said, as he came in.

"Yes, they were originally going to learn with the Guardian Angels," Hadrian scoffed at the name, it was pathetic. "But I have decided that they both go to Hogwarts."

"You can't be serious Professor! Hogwarts is ruled by Voldemort! Wouldn't Charlus be in danger?" Lily said. Hadrian silently seethed. What about him?

"Yes, I understand your worries. But I have mastered the Disguise elemental power, so there need not be any worry. I will simply disguise Charlus. As for Hadrian, I do not think that Voldemort will pay too much attention to him." Hadrian hissed, he shot a ball of ice towards the wall, it shattered upon contact. So they didn't care if he died. All that mattered was their dear Charlus, the savior of the whole entire Elemente world.

"Hadrian!" He heard his mother's voice say. "Would you like to come down and eat breakfast with Professor Dumbledore?" Hadrian sneered. At least they hadn't forgotten that he even existed.

"Coming, mother!" Hadrian shouted down the stairs.

*oo*OO*oo*

Hadrian was giddy with excitement, today he was going to Hogwarts! Charlus attempted to sneer at Hadrian. "Well, who would've thought? You're going to Hogwarts? You're almost no better than an Imae! You're pathetic you know." Charlus said, pointing a fork at Hadrian.

"Well, I'd say that you are talking to a mirror, dear brother of mine," Hadrian drawled, stabbing one of his pancakes.

"You little..!" Charlus said, lunging at Hadrian. Hadrian waved a hand, and Charlus was stuck to the ground. His feet planted with ice. Charlus just smirked, and melted the ice with his fire. "You can't defeat me, Hadrian. Everybody knows that fire is more powerful than ice." Charlus summoned a ball of fire to prove his point.

"Oh really," Hadrian said, sneering. He waved his hand over the flames. Charlus looked up in shock as the flames fell out of his hands as landed on the kitchen table with a dull thunk. "I think that's debatable. Now stop staring like an idiot and actually make an attempt to eat your food."


	2. Crownless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! A little bit earlier too! I'm proud of myself.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless again shall be king.” -J.R.R Tolkein {The Fellowship of the Ring}

. . . .

Hadrian and Charlus finished their breakfast; with Charlus glaring at Hadrian for the most of it. “Charlus?” Lily said. “Come over into the kitchen please, your father and I have something to talk to you about.” Her voice sound strained, as if she had been crying before. 

Charlus stood up and smirked at Hadrian. “Coming mum!” He clambered down his chair and walked toward the kitchen, closing the door behind him. 

Hadrian could hear their muffled voices in the other room. “You do know that you are the prophesied one Charlus. So, going to Hogwarts under Voldemort’s watchful gaze is going to be difficult. So, Mister Dumbledore here is going to put a disguise on you. Don’t worry about it, it will last for at least ten years, and you will be out of Hogwarts by then. You will be going under the guise of Alexander Finnne. And don’t tell anyone about your brother and his abilities.” Hadrian simmered with rage. They were talking about his secondary elements. 

Charlus walked out of the door, his red flaming hair was now a dull blonde and his hazel eyes were now a bright ocean blue. 

“Let’s go then,” James said, showing Dumbledore out the door. “Mister Dumbledore here will be sending you all to the Hogwarts train station. Charlus, you go first, we need to also talk with Hadrian for a moment.” 

Hadrian watched as Charlus was swirled away in a gust of wind with Dumbledore. “Hadrian,” Lily said. Turning his attention back to her. “We know that we haven’t been the best parents.” Here Hadrian snorted. Were they seriously doing this now? “It’s just that ever since that incident when you were nine, we just gave you a wide berth. And by doing that, we didn’t realize that we were neglecting you. Shoving you away. But you know what you are Hadrian, you know that we can never treat you the same as Charlus. So, all that we can do is tell you to keep a low radar, pretend to be weak. Pretend to be someone you are not. Because once your true colors are revealed, Voldemort will come after you. So, please Hadrian, if anyone asks, just say that you have a mediocre control over ice. I know that they will bully you, they will try to hurt you, for being weak. We never wanted this, and we know that you didn’t want it either. But it is the price you have to pay for being so powerful.” 

Hadrian scowled. Just because he was stronger than everyone else, he was supposed to pretend to be weak? At least now, he could observe and plan. He smirked. “Of course. Now, I’m very sure that Dumbledore is outside waiting for me.” 

“Hadrian, before you go, you should read this on the train,” James said, handing Hadrian a book. Hadrian took the book in his hands, and with one last stare, was swirled away in a gust of wind. 

They landed right outside of the train station. “Well, Hadrian, this is the farthest that I can go without being caught and killed. So, good luck in your studies.”

“Thank you, Mister Dumbledore,” Hadrian said, and left. 

. . . .

Hadrian sat in his compartment. The words that his mother had spoken to him had triggered memories that he had rather had hidden.   
A five year old Hadrian sat on a chair, swinging his legs. Today was the day that he was going to be tested for his secondary elements! He was so happy. Charlus was getting his checked first, so he just waited with his dad. 

“So, Harry, what do you think your secondary elements are going to be?” James asked Hadrian, ruffling his hair. 

“I want to have fire! Just like Charlus!” Hadrian said, clapping his hands together. 

James laughed. “Well, hopefully you do!” 

Lily walked out, Charlus walking behind her. He looked like he was going to cry. “Dear, having only one secondary element is already good! Some don’t even have secondary elements!” 

“But I’m supposed to save the world! I’m supposed to be even more powerful!” Charlus whined. 

James stood up and took Hadrian by the hand. “Well then, Lily. I will be taking Harry in? While you comfort Charlus?” 

“Yes, you can go,” Lily said. 

Hadrian walked in with his father. His heart bursting with excitement. The man testing him smiled at Hadrian. The man handed him a sheet of paper, and explained that he would need to put three drops of blood on it to see his abilities. James gently cut Hadrian’s finger and he saw the blood drip one by one onto the paper. Words began to appear. The first one said: CHAOS, the second, SHADOW, and the third, DEATH. 

Hadrian looked up at his father, instead of happiness, Hadrian saw horror. Then he turned to the man that was testing him, he had gone as white as a sheet. 

“Lily!” James called out. “I think you should come see this!” 

Lily came rushing through the door, and as soon as she saw the words on the paper, her face drained of any color. “No…” She said, weakly. “Not my son.” 

. . . .

An eight year old Hadrian was sitting in the library, reading about the classes of elementals. He frowned, he didn’t know why his parents were so cold to him after he had his secondary elements tested. Of course, they still hugged him, and said good night. But it just didn’t feel right. And they were always spending their time with Charlus instead of him. 

Hadrian flipped through the book, reading each class. A word caught his attention. DEATH. He read on. 

Those who hold the secondary element of DEATH are incredibly powerful and belong in the DARK class. But there are a few that hold two other elements. Those are the most powerful of all. Many consider them unbeatable. They hold the elements of DEATH, SHADOW, and the worst of all, CHAOS. The holder of all three of these belong in the DEMON class. When people in the DEMON class are angered, no one can stop them….   
. . . . 

A nine year old Charlus and his friends were taunting Hadrian. “You’re just an Imae! You’re weak! You’re nothing!” Then they took Hadrian’s stuffed bear, and Charlus set it on fire. Hadrian stared at Charlus in horror. A tear leaked out of his eyes. “Oh look! The Imae is crying! Oh, is it sad?” 

When Hadrian opened his eyes again, they were different. Blood red irises shone and gave him an unearthly look. “You dare to insult me?” Hadrian’s voice sounded different, it sounded ethereal. Shadows curled around Hadrian, they reached out and grabbed Charlus around by the waist. “You dare call me weak?” A swirling pit opened beneath Charlus. “You are nothing to me Charlus Potter. Weak, useless.” 

By now, Charlus was crying. “You’re a monster.” He stuttered out. “Nothing but a monster.” Hadrian let out a primal cry. A shard of ice formed and was just about to pierce through Charlus’ chest, before Hadrian blacked out. 

. . . .

Hadrian grimaced as he opened his eyes, forcing the memories down. He had control of his abilities now, he could subdue them. He promised himself that he would never use them. They were too powerful, and could do too much damage. Now that he thought of with without anger, his mother’s idea was not too bad. This way, he could stay in the shadows and observe. 

He turned his attention to the book that his father gave to him. He sneered at the title, Disguising One’s Power. Hadrian already knew how to do that. But he did know why his father gave it to him. The day after being sorted into a house, they were going to be tested on their power. Ranks were given based on your power rating. The most powerful became King, the weakest becoming scorned. 

Use of one’s elemental powers was not prohibited, it was encouraged. What happened most of the time was that the weak were used as target practice. Hadrian grimaced, he would have to go through a lot of pain through the school years. All because he had to pretend to be weak. 

. . . .

Hadrian stepped into the hall of Hogwarts for his sorting. He had remembered to mask his powers on the train. Now, to anyone he would just seem like he was just slightly above an Imae in terms of power. 

A hat sat on a stool. A teacher next to it, and was calling names. So, this was how they were going to sort people, with a hat. Hadrian almost laughed. 

Many names later, POTTER, HADRIAN was called. And Hadrian walked up to the hat. The teacher gave him a stern look and dropped the hat onto his head. 

Well, well, well. Hadrian Potter, what a surprise! And what a mind! Oh, what power! But why hide it? To scheme in the shadows? How Slytherin of you. But have caution, for secrets are to be revealed, and your rightful position shall be yours. But only if you play your cards right. Well, better be SLYTHERIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D I'll be back, with a new chapter. Sometime.... who knows.


	3. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So this one kinda turned weird. The plot just ran wild. Oops.

The hat had called out its verdict and Hadrian was satisfied. Before the hat was yanked from his head, he dulled his eyes to an unattractive green and made his hair matted and oily. Hadrian stood and walked toward the table of green and silver. When Hadrian sat down, the whole table seemed to sneer, then turn in disgust. 

They finished the Welcoming Feast, and a girl led them to their common room, where the intimidating presence Professor Snape met them. “Welcome to Slytherin House. This is where you will make friends, enemies, and everything in between. Lord Voldemort always makes it his priority to pick the best to become part of his ranks. Tomorrow is the day you will test your powers. More details will be revealed later. You each have an individual room. Your uniforms are on your beds. You are given only seven uniforms every year. Do. Not. Damage or lose them. Or their will be consequences. That will be all. Dismissed!” 

Hadrian walked down the damp dungeon floor. He came across a black door with silver lettering that read Hadrian Potter in flowing script. He pushed open the door. His uniform was folded on the bed. He walked over to the closet and opened it, the six other uniforms were hung up. The bed was a mild green and silver. Attached to the bedroom was a modest restroom with a shower. There was also a desk with some spare pieces of parchment and ink. Hadrian took a shower and pulled on the uniform. The top was black with a high collar, and buttons running down from the neck down to the ribs. On the right chest was a rectangle of green, then silver, then green again. On the left arm, the Slytherin crest was printed. 

Hadrian pulled on the black pants, and laced up his combat boots. He went into the restroom. Hadrian sighed. He took down his disguise. His eyes glowed a bright, unearthly green, with some black and red swirling in them. His hair swept in waves, just brushing his eyebrows. As he stared into his reflection, it morphed into Charlus’ crying face, its mouth saying Monster over and over again. Hadrian shut his eyes and put the disguise back up again. He took a deep breath and walked out of the restroom. He lay in the bed and went to sleep. 

Hadrian woke up, his eyes fixed on the silver draping’s overhead. He sighed and got up. He bundled his uniform and walked into the restroom. He took a shower, pulled on the uniform and with holding a sigh, put the disguise on again. 

As Hadrian walked into the common room, many head turned in disgust. He heard soft mutterings of the word Imae. Hadrian clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Not today. 

Severus Snape appeared again and said, “Today, you will not have any classes, all of the first years will be given a white bracelet,” as he said this, he brought out a white bracelet. It was made of metal, and had a clasp. “You will wear these, and they will stay white until you get tested for you power. Though, of course, if you do not have any elemental power at all the bracelet will stay white. Remember to be on your best behavior today as the Dark Lord is in attendance to have a look out at new talent.” 

Hadrian clasped the bracelet onto his right wrist just as he had been instructed. AS they walked out of the common room, he heard an annoying blond say, “Of course Potter won’t even need to get his power tested .We all know that it’ll just remain white.” Everyone around him laughed. Hadrian clenched his fists. 

They walked into the Great Hall, all of the other first years were not yet present. The Slytherin first years walked in a uniform line and sat down at their table. Already, a hierarchy had been formed. Draco Malfoy sat in the center, Theo Nott sat beside him and Daphne Greengrass to the other side. 

Hadrian snuck a look at the Head Table, and buried his head in his hands. The Dark Lord was here. He thought that Snape had been joking, but apparently not. 

. . . . .

Tom Riddle looked with bored eyes as he saw the Slytherin house walk in. None of them held too much potential. Well, maybe the Malfoy heir. But that was all. Then he felt it. He felt the darkness. He looked down at the first years. None of them could have that power. But he felt a pull toward one of them. A black haired boy with dull green eyes. An average person. So, how could he have that much power? The boy’s image shifted however, into one with inky black hair and bright eyes that were far too bright to be a human’s. As he looked closer, the boy’s eyes seemed to swirl with black and red. This boy wasn’t human. He leaned toward Severus. “Who is that black haired boy on the side of the table?”

“That is Hadrian Potter, my lord. Average. Maybe even below average. A low tier most likely,” Severus responded. 

Ah. So the boy was using a disguise. But a disguise was useless against the Devil. “Tell him to meet me in my office after this,” here, Tom paused to find the right word. “Ceremony.” 

Even though Severus was confused, he dipped his head. “Of course, my lord.” Tom watched as the rest of the houses trickled in. None of them caught his attention like one Hadrian Potter did. As soon as the Gryffindor’s sat down at their tables, The Dark Lord stood. 

“Good morning to you all. Today is a very important day for you. Today you will be able to gauge your power. The one important thing here at Hogwarts is that everyone here is treated equally. It doesn’t matter if you are weak or strong. If you have that element, you go to that class. We do not split you into tiers in the classes. We feel this way everyone will feel like they are worth something,” Here the majority of the Slytherin House scoffed. “Now we will have Professor Snape to explain how this will work.” 

Professor Snape walked up to the podium to smattering applause. “Today is the most important days of you lives as the Dark Lord just told you. The white bands on your right wrists will not be white after this ceremony. Well, they will be white if you happen to be an Imae, but hopefully that is not the case. All you must do I place your hand in this basin, and wait for around five seconds. I will now do a demonstration. Any volunteers?” The annoying blond that was talking about Hadrian raised his hand. “Mr. Malfoy, please come up to the podium.” Malfoy strutted up to the head table, a smug smirk on his face. “Please put your hand in the basin.” Malfoy put his hand into the basin. A few seconds later, Malfoy’s white band turned into a deep crimson red, a single thick stripe of deep grey ran through the middle of it. The number 7.5 flashed on top of Malfoy’s head. “Now, as you can see, Mr. Draco Malfoy here is a rather powerful fire elemental. His secondary element it seems is ether. The ability to control particles of air. The power ranking of 7.5 puts Mr. Malfoy into the elite category. If you grow more powerful as the year’s progress, your bracelet will change accordingly. After your schooling at Hogwarts, the bracelet will remain with you. The bracelet is there to indicate whether or not you are qualified to do a job. The Gryffindor’s will be tested first.” Snape sat back down as Draco walked down the steps. 

. . . .

Hadrian watched with bored eyes as he saw each first year get tested. He noted with some amusement however that Alexander Finne only had a power ranking of 3.5. Barely putting him into the middle tier. 

At last, it was Hadrian’s turn. He put his hand into the basin. And as expected, it turned a light sky blue, with a single thin strip of dark blue running through it. A water elemental with the secondary element of ice. The number 3.0 appeared over his head. He was in the low tier. He was hoping he would at least be put in the middle tier. 

Hadrian sat back down. He saw Draco snickering in his direction. Hadrian sighed. This was going to be a long year. 

As Hadrian walked into the common room, Snape descended upon him. “The Dark Lord would like to see you Mr. Potter.” 

Hadrian looked up and mentally yelled. Did the Dark Lord already notice something was off with him? “Of course, Professor.” He followed Snape down a hallway and up a set of winding stairs. The professor knocked and said, “Mr. Potter is here, my lord.” The door creaked open and Snape shoved Hadrian in. “Don’t act up,” Snape hissed into his ear, and slammed the door behind him. 

“Sir, I don’t understand why I’m here,” Hadrian said, playing the innocence card. 

The Dark Lord turned around from his standing position at the window. He took one finger and lifted Harry’s face up. “I think you know perfectly well, why you’re here. Don’t play coy with me child. Drop you masks.” 

“And why should I?” Hadrian retorted. 

“You test my patience. Either you drop them by your own will or I will rip them to shreds,” The Dark Lord said. 

Hadrian grit his teeth. If the Dark Lord ripped his masks to shreds, it would take weeks to build them up again. By then, even the dumbest person would notice that something was wrong. 

Hadrian lowered his mask, hoping that the Dark Lord only knew of one. His hair was no longer matted, but stuck up in places and made his face look sinfully handsome. His rounded face changed into sharp cheek-bones and a strong jaw. His dull green eyes glowed eerily, the red and black swirling around. A rune earring appeared in his ear, standing for chaos. Two other earrings showed themselves as well. They stood for death and shadow. They were connected with a chain. 

The Dark Lord lowered his finger. “I did tell you to drop all of you masks did I not? When I say all of them, I do not just mean one.” 

Hadrian clenched his fists. But he let his last mask drop. His eyes were no longer green, instead, his pupils were black, his irises red, and his sclera once again black. His skin turned an almost deathly pale. The earring in his left ear disappeared, replaced with one single ruby tear-drop. The bracelet on Hadrian’s wrist turned black, strips of green, red, and swirling colors appeared. 

Shadows began to swirl around him. Hadrian couldn’t control himself, he smiled. This was where he belonged. 

The Dark Lord also smiled. “So that’s where you went. Constatine.” 

Hadrian tilted his head. “I assume you’re talking about the demon Constatine, wasn’t he killed by Albus Dumbledore?” 

“I assumed as much. But it seems he took your body as his own,” The Dark Lord replied. 

“So, my rightful name is Constatine Thorne, and I’m not actually a human?” Hadrian asked. 

“A demon to be precise,” The Dark Lord answered. 

“Great,” Hadrian said. 

“You know, you’re quite powerful, why do you hide?” The Dark Lord asked. 

“So I don’t attract your attention. But that worked out great,” Hadrian said sarcastically. “But you know, I still need to put the disguises on, so that no one will be suspicious.” 

“Well, I expect you to at least let your masks down. All of them, during winter break,” The Dark Lord said. 

“I never said that I’d agree to anything you say. I’m not a bloody follower!” Hadrian said. 

“Well, technically speaking, you are. You do know that Constatine was in a relationship with me. That was one of the reasons Dumbledore tried to kill him,” The Dark Lord said.

Hadrian sighed. Again. “Fine, you win.” 

“Perfect.” The Dark Lord breathed into his ear. “Let me formally invite you to the Malfoy Christmas Ball then.” 

Hadrian glared. “Goddamn Dark Lords.” 

The Dark Lord laughed. “That’s what Constatine used to say all the time. And next time, do call me Tom.” 

Hadrian just huffed and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. This is not my best work. But it was kind of necessary to show all of this stuff. So just hang in there! If you have any questions, just ask.


	4. Burnt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the long wait. I had originally intended to have a long time-skip, but decided against it. (So that you will have the best story experience and details)

The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching the whole world fall apart, and all they can do is watch blankly. 

. . . . . . . .

Hadrian heard the door slam behind him. He fell down against the wall, his head in his hands. This wasn’t possible. There was no way he was Constatine Thorne, the most powerful being in the world, second to only Tom Riddle in terms of power. Hadrian laughed sardonically. There was no way in hell he was going to be a pawn to the Dark Lord. Lovers. Hadrian scowled, he was not going to be a bloody possession! 

Hadrian stood up, and put his disguise back on. He walked down the long winding corridors of the school. The suits of armour glinting in the dim candlelight. 

He trudged up the stairs, his boots echoing, the sound weaving itself through the walls, resonating throughout the castle. He came upon the entrance to the Slytherin Common room. “Tenebris,” He said to the painting. The painting sneered at him, but swung open to let him in. 

As he entered the common room, platinum blonde hair and a sneering face was what met him. “So the Imae is finally back!” Draco Malfoy jeered. Everyone else laughed. 

“You waited for me?” Hadrian drawled. “You shouldn’t have. You do know that sleeping is very good for…” A punch landed on Hadrian’s jaw before he could finish the last sentence. He staggered back. Hadrian moved his jaw around, pain erupted like fireworks in that area. Definitely broken. 

“So, Imae,” Draco said, walking forward after Goyle had punched him. “I learned something new while you were gone talking with the Dark Lord.” 

“Really?” Hadrian said sarcastically. “I’m surprised your tiny little brain can even hold that much information.” 

Draco’s face contorted into fury. “You dare talk to your king like that?” 

Hadrian laughed mirthlessly. “What have I got to lose?” 

Draco smirked. “Your sanity.” 

Hadrian just smiled. “Do your worst.” 

Draco sneered, a fireball forming in his hands. “You see here, Imae. My ether power can make it so that my fire is more powerful, and burns faster.” Draco nodded toward Hadrian. “Make him kneel.”   
Crabbe and Goyle lumbered up to Hadrian and dragged him over to Draco. They gruffly told him to kneel. Hadrian stared defiantly up at them. He was not going to kneel in front of this bastard. “Break his legs so that he kneels,” Draco said flippantly as if talking about the weather. 

Crabbe took one leg while Goyle took the other. Then they took the leg and bent it back, two sickening cracks resounded in the silent common room as many people looked on in horror. Hadrian screamed. His legs were dangling uselessly in the air. Crabbe and Goyle dropped him on the ground. 

Hadrian dropped onto his knees in front of Draco, his jaw swelling and bruised. Draco took his fireball close to his face. “Now, don’t scream, it will be more painful if you do.”

Hadrian spit in Draco’s face. Draco wiped it away, and pressed the fireball onto Hadrian’s face. Hadrian bit his lip as he felt the fire burn into his cheek, the smoke of burning flesh reached his nose. The pain grew unbearable, Hadrian couldn’t keep his screams in anymore. A hoarse scream erupted from his throat as the fire ate away at him. It wouldn’t kill him, it wasn’t designed to be that way, but it was designed to hurt. 

Draco and everyone in the room left, some horrified, some amused. Only one person stayed. “Hey Hadrian. You alright? I’m Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo.” 

“H..e.llo. The..e.o,” Hadrian stuttered out of his charred lips. 

Theo took Hadrian into his arms and said, “C’mon, let’s get you to the Hospital Wing. God knows you need Madame Pomfrey’s healing element right now.” 

Hadrian didn’t hear anything else, his vision had faded to black, and he had lost conscious. He woke up to a worried Madame Pomfrey’s face. “Oh, Theodore, you should have gotten here sooner. I don’t know how much will scar. Hadrian! You’re awake. Oh, no. Don’t move, your two legs are still broken. Your face has already healed, but you have one scar that won’t go away. Here.” Madame Pomfrey gave him a mirror. Hadrian looked, there was a scar running down from his eyebrow all the way down to his jaw. That was going to stay, even after he took down the disguises. 

“Oh, Hadrian, the Dark Lord said he would be coming to see you, do make yourself prepared,” Theodore said. 

Hadrian thumped his head back into the pillow. This was going to be fun. Mad Dark Lords. Basically a mad Satan. Fun. 

As if on cue, the door slammed open. The Dark Lord had come. He glared at Theodore and Madame Pomfrey. “Out.” 

They both scurried out the door. Hadrian turned away from the Dark Lord. “Don’t look at me.” 

Tom took a gentle hand and tilted Hadrian’s face back toward him. “Don’t be like that Constatine.” 

“You do know that this scar is going to stay,” Hadrian said, gesturing toward the scar. 

“I think it makes you look a lot more handsome than you already are. Take off your masks please,” Tom said. 

The masks melted away. Red irises stared back at Tom. A look of surprise flitted across Constatine’s face. “It didn’t stay?” 

“Why would it stay? All the damage done was damage done to you mask, not your actual body,” Tom paused. “I’ll be going now. And please don’t get hurt again, I don’t like it when you do.” 

“I do try to get out of trouble. It’s just that a certain platinum blonde gets in the way,” Hadrian said. 

The Dark Lord just laughed and left the Hospital wing. 

. . . . . . . .

Classes had started. Hadrian had learned a great many things, but he was still an average student because he had ‘power limitations’. Life was not improving, Draco Malfoy still made his life hard. He was still visiting either the Dark Lord or the Hospital Wing every day with injuries. The Dark Lord was slowly getting angry at Draco, but Hadrian told him to calm down. 

Christmas was drawing near, and so was the Christmas Ball at the Malfoy’s. Hadrian sighed. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my instagram @alleerii for updates on the Devil's Sonata. (probably not, but you know, you get art. and photography. and maybe Harry Potter thrown in. Definitely a picture of Constatine sometime.)


	5. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from the dead. (AKA finals). New chapter time! And stay for the end for some nice surprises.

“A single moment of misunderstanding is sometimes so poisonous that it makes us forget within a minute the hundreds of lovable moments we had.” 

. . o O o . . 

Hadrianstared out the window of the Hogwart's Express, his thoughts wandering over to his very own identity. Who was he really? Was he Hadrian Potter, brother to the Boy-Who-Lived, or was he truly just the manifestation of a demon that was so powerful that only Satan himself could stop him?

Hadrian looked down at his hands. Could he really have that much power in him? The ability to destroy whole countries were just at his fingertips, aching to be let out. Without knowing, tendrils of shadows shrouded his hands covering them completely. He looked down and jolted out of his thoughts; quickly extinguishing the shadows as if his hand was on fire. He stared out the window, a memory surfacing to the top, his brother's mouth forming into the words “You’re nothing but a monster!” Hadrian swallowed, forcing the memory back down into the depths of his mind.

He had promised himself that day to never lose control of his powers. The door slid open, revealing the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. “Found you Imae,” Malfoy said, smirking. 

“Look, I’m really not in the mood today, so maybe come back some other time?” Hadrian said, slamming the compartment door closed and locking it from the inside. He heard poundings on the other side and a voice saying, “You’ll pay for this!”

“Sure I will,” Hadrian said. A few hours later, the train screeched to a halt. Hadrian stood up and unlocked the compartment door. He stretched his limbs and proceeded to walk down the hallway if the train to the nearest exit. 

As he stepped off from the train, he saw the figures of happy families greeting their children after they were gone for four months. He saw with his own eyes as his parents stood in a dark corner. There eyes darting across the station. They were looking for him. He quickly put up his mask of Hadrian Potter. The one that they knew. A flash of recognition went through their eyes as they saw him. 

Theygestured with their hands as if to tell him to come quickly. Hadrian rolled his eyes, but went anyways. “Next time you should come quicker! Do you want to endanger your brother’s life even more?” The pale, terse face of Lily Potter said.

“Sorry, mother,” Hadrian said. “It won’t happen again.”

“See to it that it doesn’t,” Lily replied. “Also, when we return, Mr. Dumbledore said that he would like to see you.”

Hadrian’s heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening. He kept it to himself however. Only replying with a bland. “Yes mother.” Their mother took her father’s hand, and their father in turn putting a hand on his brother’s hand, while his brother put a hand on his shoulder, sneering while doing so. Harry’s world heated up then rapidly cooled down as he landed right outside the small rebel camp.

Lily pushed Hadrian in the direction of Dumbledore’s ‘office’. “Go on,” Lily urged. Hadrian sighed, and walked to Dumbledore’s office. 

He knocked on the wooden door, and he heard a come in. “Ah, Harry, my boy. I was wondering when you would get here. Would you like a lemon drop?” Dumbledore said.

Hadrian shook his head. “No thank you.” 

Dumbledore sighed, “I’m afraid that my talk here with you might be a tad upsetting to you, but I am only asking you to keep and open mind and not be closed off to the possibilities that I am saying.” Hadrian just nodded, wondering what conspiracy theories the old fool had come up with. “According to your brother, he says that a certain Draco Malfoy has been hurting you,” Dumbledore said, nodding towards Hadrian's scars. Hadrian just nodded. “I have also been informed that the Voldemort is also very interested in you. This may just be an old man's musings, but I am due to believe that Voldemort is only using you as a pawn, nothing more. He is manipulating you into a tool and will not hesitate to throw you away the moment he seems you worthless.”

Hadrian's thoughts flew into a rage, but he maintained his calm and cold mask. “I understand your concerns, but at the moment, I believe that he is not a threat to me. If you'll excuse me, I must go to attend a prior engagement.” 

Dumbledore sighed, but he nodded. “You may go Hadrian. Just be careful please.” 

A few days later, Hadrian found himself looking in the mirror as he put on his black dress robes. His red eyes shone eerily in the dim light of his room. He secured his red earring on and waited for the port key to activate. A few seconds later, he felt a jerk at his navel and he was whirled away to Malfoy Manor. He landed in their reception hall gracefully, dusting off the imaginary lint off of his clothes. He walked over to the large doors and pushed them open. He was met with Lucius Malfoy's face. “Evening Mister…” 

Constantine smiled. “Thorne. Constantine Thorne.” He said, shaking Lucius' proffered hand. Lucius' face lost some of its color, but he still retained his cheerful composure and welcomed Constantine in. 

As the evening dragged on, Constantine found himself bored, until he heard Voldemort talking in an alcove under the stairs with some of his close confidants. Constantine edged closer, pretending to grab a glass of champagne.

“Yes, what about him Lucius?” Voldemort asked. 

“What is his use my Lord?” Lucius said.

“Ah,” Voldemort said. “He has a few redeeming qualities, but in the end, he is nothing but a pawn. A tool that is easily disposed and forgotten. You need not worry about him. He will probably die very soon if not at the rebel's hands, he will die in mine.” 

Lucius bowed. “Of course, my Lord.” Constantine almost dropped his champagne flute in anger and betrayal. He had thought that he meant at least something to the Dark Lord. But alas, what Dumbledore had said was right. He was nothing but a pawn in Voldemort's eyes. He needed to leave, quickly.

If Constantine had listened to their conversation earlier, he would have heard Lucius say, "And what about Pettigrew?"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So sorry for the cliff hanger, but the next chapter should be out soon ish.


	6. Stalemate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. So this one came out a lot quicker. Maybe because I actually wanted to write this one. (T_T). Anyways, sorry if it seems rushed. I'm the type of person to only start one story at a time, and I have a really good fanfiction idea. So, I want to finish this. So, don't be that surprised when this ends in the next three to five chapters. Maybe a little more.

_ You crossed the line and now it’s time to say fuck you.  _

 

o*O*o

 

Constantine ran, he ran from all the lies, all the nice falsities, all the painful façades. He was a fool for thinking that the Devil could actually care for anyone, let alone love them. In the end, he was nothing but a pawn on his chessboard. Used as a sacrifice to save someone else, or just needlessly killed on a whim. 

 

He leaned on a nearby wall, there was no way in hell he would be part of this twisted game anymore. He would eliminate the whole damn board, leaving only ashes behind. 

 

He smiled a twisted smile. If he was but a pawn in their game, then so be it. He would destroy them all, then, the pawn shall become the  _ king.  _ Because in chess, if one could move a pawn to the other side of the board without getting killed, they could become whomever they wished to be. 

 

Constatine walked down the reception room. One of the house-elves asked for his location. He mumbled a place. Far away from Riddle’s manipulations, and also from the old fool’s scheming plans. This was his game now, and he sorely enjoyed winning. 

 

o*O*o

 

Weeks later after the Malfoy Ball, Constatine had sent a letter stating his withdrawal from Hogwarts. Saying that something urgent happened, and that he would be returning after an indefinite time.

 

His departure had been appealed; no one liked him, so it was a relief to everyone that the  _ Imae  _ was leaving. He laughed, merciless and cruel. Maybe it was time to really accept that he was Constatine Thorne, the most terrifying demon to exist after the Devil himself.

 

Shadows twisted around, his eyes glinting a blood red in the early dusk. As he turned to walk towards his house in the middle of nowhere, a raven flew and landed at his shoulder. Tied to its legs was a rolled piece of parchment. 

 

_ There is a meeting today at the Citadel. Coordinates are enclosed. Do not come, and suffer the consequences.  _

 

_ L.V. _

 

Constatine sneered, there was no way he was going to this man’s meeting. He tossed the letter into the fire. He took the raven in his hands, and squeezed. The beetle black eyes bulged, choking sounds emitted from the beak. Constatine smiled. Shadows twisted and winded around the creature. 

 

A shard of ice emitted from from Constatine’s free hand, he used it to pierce the bird’s chest. Using the ice, he withdrew the creature’s heart. He took a piece of parchment, and using the bird’s blood, he wrote. 

 

_ Fuck you. _

_ C.T. _

 

Then, he enclosed the heart into the envelope, and asked a random bird to carry it back to the original sender. 

 

o*O*o

 

Voldemort sat on his throne, his eyes shining bright. Constatine would come, if he didn’t, everybody would have hell to pay. He didn’t know what made Constatine leave, but Voldemort knew that Constatine was  _ his.  _

 

A nondescript owl landed on his throne, a rather large envelope clutched in its claws. And was that blood leaking out of the sides? Voldemort took the envelope in his hands, ignoring the mass of black-clothed people trickling in through the doors.

 

He opened it, the heart of the bird he sent landing with a bloody thump onto the black marble floor. He read the bloodied parchment, the blood in his own veins boiling with anger. So Constatine wanted to play? Then, he would play. He ignored the letter, and asking a house-elf to take care of the heart on the floor. 

 

Voldemort turned his head toward all of his followers. “There seems to be an… insurgent in my ranks. And he needs to be brought to me. He is a demon, and very powerful. I am sure you all know his name. Constatine Thorne.” A collective shiver went through the ranks of people. “I need him brought to me alive.  _ Do not fail me. _ Dismissed.” 

 

The death eaters left. 

 

o*O*o

 

Constatine had been living in his little home for three years peacefully. Well, if killing people for money could be counted as ‘peaceful’. In many underworld circles, he was known as ‘The Inhuman One’ for his heartless killings. He had, of course been surprised when Voldemort hadn’t sent him anything back. But he lived, honing his skills to an almost perfection. 

 

Then of course, the day after he turned fifteen, fifteen people had to blow apart the door of his house. 

 

“Thorne, the Dark Lord has requested your presence, but you have ignored him. Now, go back and suffer the consequences,” A masked man said. Constatine looked up, pulling a mask up to cover his mouth and nose. His eyes glowed eerily under the large hood he was wearing. 

 

Constatine walked toward the man. “He has  _ requested  _ my presence, but can he make me actually go meet him?” A large shard of ice formed in his hands. “I will make you beg to return to your little _ lord. _ ” 

 

“But can you defeat us all?” The man taunted, Constatine could almost see the smirk pulling at the man’s lips behind the mask. 

 

“You need to remember. I am the most powerful demon in this whole entire pathetic universe. You and everyone here are only mere  _ mortals.  _ And mortals are weak,” Constatine said, shadows curling around his legs. 

 

Then, Constatine shifted, and the man standing before him was on the ground, kneeling. Ice had spread across the floor, freezing all the other death eaters to the floor. “Tell me,  _ Lucius Malfoy _ .” Constatine said, lifting up the man’s mask. “What pretty little promises will you make me to not send your pathetic little remains back?”

 

“None, it would be an honor to die for our lord,” Malfoy said, raising his head high. 

 

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize me, Malfoy. I distinctly remember you asking me to kill a certain political opponent for you. Paid a generous sum for it too.”

 

Malfoy’s eyes widened. “You are The Inhuman One?”

 

“Yes, now wrap that around your pretty little head,” Constatine said, lowering down onto his haunches staring at him in the eyes. 

 

Lucius Malfoy leaned in. “You made one fatal mistake,  _ demon, _ ” He whispered, pressing a locket portkey onto Constatine’s body. 

 

Constatine swore, his eyes promising murder as he felt a tug on his navel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've become better at writing cliffhangers. Anyways, not my best nor favorite chapter. But, I want to show the extent of what words can have on people. Remember to always watch what you're saying to other people. You never know what effects they might have on people, and you may end up indirectly killing somebody because of your harsh words. Anyways, see you next time!


	7. Love is a Fickle Thing

_ It’s okay to lose your pride over someone you love. Don’t lose someone you love over pride. _

 

* * *

 

_ 1987 _

 

Hadrian felt himself get sucked through the portkey, his feet landing with a thud onto the cold stone ground of Voldemort’s office. He stumbled a little, bile rising to his throat. A fresh wave of nausea swept over him. He had not travelled by portkey for so long. “As graceful as ever,” A voice drawled above him. 

 

“Shut up,” Hadrian responded. 

 

Hadrian felt a hand raise his head up, his masked eyes glaring into the burning orbs of Voldemort. “Still as defiant as ever, I see.” 

 

“Fuck you,” Hadrian spat. “You  _ used  _ me, and now you decide that you want me back? I’m not going to be your pawn anymore,  _ Riddle. _ ” 

 

“What did you just call me?” Voldemort hissed. 

 

“Riddle, Tom fucking Riddle,” Hadrian said, sneering. 

 

Voldemort took Hadrian’s face, and gripped onto his neck, pinning him onto a nearby wall. “You seem to have become a lot braver with your years away,” Voldemort said, whispering into Hadrian’s ear. 

 

Hadrian’s body gave an involuntary shiver. “I’m not something you can toy with anymore. I’m not your little chess piece, maneuvering me any which way you like. I am Constating fucking Thorne, and you don't  _ own  _ me.”  

 

“Contrary to that belief,  _ Constatine.  _ You are mine, completely, mind, body and  _ soul, _ ” Voldemort said, gripping harder onto Hadrian’s neck. 

 

“If I truly belonged to you, then you wouldn’t have said those things. I really was foolish back then. To believe that the fucking  _ Devil _ , could actually love someone,” Hadrian said, struggling against Voldemort’s hands. “Let go of me.” 

 

Voldemort growled, pulling Hadrian down, ravaging his lips. Voldemort drew them apart, Hadrian spat and coughed. His face full of hate. “You  _ belong  _ to me,” Voldemort said. “I  _ own  _ you.” Voldemort’s face was contorted into fury, his elements swirling around him, he was losing control. 

 

Hadrian’s eyes widened as he felt a sharp sting of pain on his neck. He looked down, Voldemort’s red eyes glowed an eerie shade of blood. His handsome face almost unrecognizable. 

 

Hadrian looked into the mirror on the opposite side of the room, something  _ black  _ was spreading up his neck. Hadrian stared in horror as the black turned into a mark he knew very well.  _ The Dark Mark _ .  

 

“ _ You belong to me, _ ” Voldemort whispered in his ear. Hadrian pushed him away, running out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran, running out to the lake. He took great gulps air. He could feel it pulsing on his neck, running through his blood. 

 

* * *

 

 

Voldemort cursed as he felt the wards tremble. He knew this magical signature.  _ Dumbledore.  _ His next thought was,  _ Constatine.  _ Constatine was outside.  _ No.  _ Voldemort hurried out the door, nearly running down the spiral staircase. 

 

* * *

 

 

Constatine put his hand in the water of the lake, the water jolting him out of his reverie. He heard something rumble above him. He stared up. There seemed to be a crack in the sky.  _ The wards.  _ On his right, he saw a familiar white beard.  _ Dumbledore.  _ What was he doing here? 

 

_ No. _ No, no, no. They couldn’t be doing that. There were  _ children  _ in there.  _ Fucking  _ children. All so that they could defeat one person. No, this was not okay. To think that Dumbledore was all good and light. Hadrian snorted. Both of the two were manipulative bastards. The wards cracked, forming a small opening at the bottom. 

 

The  _ Guardian Angels  _ streamed in, their elements already in their hands. And of course, Hadrian was the first one to be hit. But Hadrian rolled out of the way just in time. Hadrian felt a hand clamp down tightly onto his shoulder. He turned back.  _ Voldemort. _ Hadrian tried to shake his hand away, but to no avail. 

 

“Take one more step, Dumbledore, and Hadrian  _ dies, _ ” Voldemort’s silky voice said, through the cold and silent night. 

 

Hadrian felt something cold press against his abdomen. He looked down.  _ A knife _ . 

 

“I know you won’t do that, Tom. Hadrian is important to you. Judging by the  _ mark _ on his neck. You wouldn’t hurt him, until that is, you don’t need him anymore,” Dumbledore said. 

 

Hadrian stared at his parents. Their faces were impassive, cold even. It was as if they didn’t care. They never did. All he was to them was an extra. Someone insignificant. Useless. Hadrian turned away so that no one could see the tears in his eyes. The only person that ever mattered was  _ Charlus.  _

 

Hadrian clenched his fists. Why? Why was that untalented son of a bitch the one that got all the attention. Why couldn’t he even be noticed, just once? 

 

Dumbledore confidently took a step forward. The bastard was even smirking slightly. Voldemort leaned down, a sorry, ghosting Hadrian’s ear. Then, he felt pain. It bloomed in his chest, and continued, a long line down his body. Voldemort, no Tom’s voice still echoing in his ear.  _ Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.  _ The pain was eating him from the inside out. He opened his eyes. Blood oozed from the long line that ran down him like a red river. Hadrian couldn’t even begin to comprehend the raw landscape in front of him. Ten seconds passed, then twenty, then thirty. The pain started to ebb away. Darkness was crawling at the edges of his eyes, Hadrian dropped to the ground with a soft thud. The grass was so nice, he could lay here forever. He closed his eyes, the mercy of the darkness taking him over. 

* * *

 

 

Hadrian opened his eyes. The bright lights of the infirmary almost blinding him. He tried to move, but even the slightest twitch made his entire body burn with pain. It even hurt to  _ breathe _ . 

 

“Oh. You’re awake Mr. Potter,” The matron said. “The Dark Lord brought you here, saying that you had returned to the school for your own safety. It is also nearing Christmas, and the Dark Lord has requested your presence at the Malfoy Ball in two months.” 

 

Hadrian just nodded. He was in too much pain to do anything else. 

 

“In fact, I think that the Dark Lord is here to inform you of this fact,” the matron said, rising from Hadrian’s bed. 

 

Hadrian bundled the sheets besides his hand in his hand, his knuckles white from anger, and maybe just a little bit of fear. The door swung open, and a cold voice said, “Out.” 

 

The matron scrambled to get up from her place and she scuttled out of the room. “What more do you want from me,” Hadrian said, his voice hoarse, and his eyes squeezed in pain. “You already did this to me,” He said, gesturing to the mark on his neck. “And this.” His hand lowered down to the scar on his chest. A long line down his entire abdomen. 

 

“Hadrian, no, Constatine, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry for all of this. I never meant to hurt you, none of this was ever supposed to happen. Anger does things to people, and.. I know that you will probably never accept this, but I truly am sorry for this,” Tom said, holding onto Hadrian’s hand, almost pleadingly. 

 

“Then tell me why you said those things. You told Lucius Malfoy that I was just a pawn, something that could be thrown away at a second’s notice. You said those words, did you not?” Hadrian spat, withdrawing his hand from the Dark Lord’s grasp, his face contorted into pain. 

 

“I..I never said those things about you, Constatine, that was when we were talking about Peter Pettigrew, you do remember him do you? One of your parents best friends,” Tom said. 

 

Surprise flitted across Hadrian’s face. “So, you weren’t talking about me? I.. Dumbledore! That manipulative bastard! He instilled that thought in me! He wanted you to do this to me! All of this, that….” 

 

“Calm down, Constatine, he won’t bother you anymore,” Voldemort said. 

 

“And how would you know that?” Hadrian said. 

 

“Because he’s dead,” Voldemort said, his expression neutral. 

 

“What? Isn’t that a bit too fast? I thought this was going to be a long drawn battle of some sort.”

 

“Dumbledore is old, and his little resistance was so little and pathetic, what did you expect?” 

 

“Mm, I guess, what about Charlus?”

 

“Oh, he was given the option of continuing his education, as Alexander Finne. With some arguing, swearing and curses, he finally agreed.” 

 

“Hm, alright. I forgive you, by the way, Tom. This whole debacle was just a misunderstanding. ” 

 

“It’s alright, now you need some rest.” 

 

Hadrian closed his eyes, the warmth of everything enclosing him, and he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ 1992 _

 

“No, Tom. This is my fifth time going to that goddamn Malfoy Christmas Ball, I’m wearing whatever the fuck I want,” Constatine said. 

 

“Constatine. White fits you,” Tom Riddle said, grabbing him behind from the waist and putting his chin down onto his shoulder. 

 

“No, mister. That’s not going to work. Honestly, if your followers saw you now…” Constatine said. “I’m still wearing black. Look, Tom. I’m a demon. Honestly. What is wrong with you?” 

 

Tom nipped Constatine on the neck. “Well, if you look good in it, then I can’t complain.”

 

“Sappy Dark Lords are the worse. Get off me,” Constatine said, shoving Tom off. 

 

“I expect to see you in an hour, please don’t be late,” Tom said. 

 

“It’s not like they start the ball without you,” Constatine retorted. 

 

“Well, if that’s the case…” Tom said, shoving Constatine against a wall. “We have plenty of time to prepare.” Tom whispered in Constatine’s ear. 

 

“As much as I enjoy these activities of ours, this is not the time,” Constatine said. He cursed as Tom latched onto his throat. His ruby earring dragging in Tom’s hair. “Goddamn it Tom! Now is not the….” Constatine fell silent as Tom trailed a finger on the Dark Mark that winded around his throat. 

 

“ _ Mine, _ ” Tom breathed into Constantine’s ear, then he lay claim onto Constantine’s sinful lips. Constatine just closed his eyes and let Tom take him, he knew that he should just let Tom do his thing. 

 

Finally, Tom finished, and Constatine pushed him off. “Horny Dark Lords.” Tom just smirked. 

 

“You have only fifty-five minutes left, please don’t be late.” 

 

“If I am late, I know who to blame,” Constantine said, walking up the stairs. 

 

Constatine walked into his room, the laughter of the Dark Lord floating up the stairs. 

 

He pulled the doors open to his closet, and walked over to where he kept his dress robes. He chose a black high collared jacket that flowed down to his thighs, then he wore a black button down shirt  under the jacket and black dress pants. He laced up black combat boots. 

 

Constatine sighed. He looked in the mirror and adjusted his ruby earring. He gingerly took a black band with a red stripe running through it, and put it on his right ring finger. The ring that the Dark Lord gave him. 

 

He sighed, really, why did he have to do this. Oh right, because annoying Dark Lords. Constatine smiled, and walked down the stairs. 

 

Tom smiled, Constatine smirked back. “Like the view?” 

 

Tom took Constatine and kissed him. “Definitely,” Tom purred in his ear. 

 

“Don’t we have a Christmas Ball to be going to?” Constatine asked, his eyebrow raised. 

 

“Just one more?” Tom asked. 

 

“Fine,” Constatine said. 

 

Tom smiled, and leaned in. 

  
  


~ _ End _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Alright. Honestly, I detest this story and kinda regret writing it. But since so many people like it, I wanted to give it a nice ending. To those people that think that this went by too fast. I apologize. A new story should be up soon, and hopefully people will like that one better. That one will be pretty short I believe. And then comes a new one. Whooo! So keep an eye out for those ones. Anyways, have a good day. And I hope you liked this, because I certainly did not.


End file.
